memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Search and rescue
(Space, wormhole edge) The Enterprise, Hammond, and Intrepid are next to Deep Space 9. (Briefing room) We then got a com from them but only one beamed back he died due to a foreign venom in his blood Captain Martin says as he briefs General Carter and Captain Kira of the situation. What are you saying John, something attacked him says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods. The other researchers are missing we need to rescue them General Carter says as she looks at them. Well let's get to work then says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. The three officers leave the briefing room. (Bajor, ancient tomb) The rescue team walks through the tomb searching for the missing research team, when Kira's Bajoran combadge chirpped from Typhuss calling. Any sign of them yet, Kira says Typhuss on Kira's combadge. She looks at one of the guards who shakes her head. No, sign of them yet Captain Vedek Kira says as she looks around the place scanning with her tricorder. Be careful down there, Kira, I want you to come home to me after this is over says Typhuss over Kira's combadge. I'll be fine Captain besides an old friend is down here as well with the research team and I intend to find him Kira says as she looks around the tomb. (USS Enterprise-E, main bridge) Both John and Typhuss are looking at the MSD as one of the screens shows the caverns of the tomb as they see the blips of the rescue team. Typhuss she'll be all right she's a tough woman John says as he looks at Typhuss. I know, but I still worry about Kira, she's my wife says Typhuss as he looks at John. I worry about her as well when she was stabbed by that Jem'Hadar I chased that guy from where he hurt Kira all the way to the starboard docking ring, and I wore him out even though he was a Jem'Hadar John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then they see a red blip on the screen. Hello, sensors are picking up an unidentifing lifeform John says as he looks at the screen's sensor data. Typhuss looks at the screen. It could be the same lifeform that attacked the research team says Typhuss as he looks at John. John tapped his combadge. Bridge to transporter room 2 beam the resuce team up now Captain Martin says as he and Typhuss walk into the turbolift. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Chief Rollins is running his fingers across the transporter console attempting to get a lock onto the rescue team, when Captains Martin and Kira walks into the room as the Chief looks at them. I'm having trouble beaming them out sirs Chief Rollins says as he looks at them. What's the problem Chief says Typhuss as he looks at Rollins. He shows Typhuss the read out on the console. There's something blocking the transporter from beaming them back to the ship, their trapped on the surface until they clear the caves Chief Rollins says as he looks at them. Try a skeletal lock says Typhuss as he looks at Chief Rollins. John walks up to him. That's risky Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. B'Elanna invented it in 2373, it worked then its going to work now, we can't leave them in there with that lifeform just try it says Typhuss as he looks at John. The chief works on the console and the rescue team beams up as Kira isn't happy about being beamed up. We weren't finished searching the caves Typhuss Kira says as she looks at Typhuss and John. The lifelorm that attacked the research team was down there we didn't want it to attack your team and you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She walks off not happy as Typhuss looks at the chief as John goes to chat with Kira. Kira believe me when I say that we didn't want you nor your team to get hurt or worse John says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I understand that John but we needed more time with the search Kira says as she looks at him as they enter the lift. (Turbolift) Deck one main bridge John says as he gives an order to the computer. He looks at Kira. Kira understand that we'll give you all the time you need to get the rescue completed I'll lead an away team down to the surface first thing tomorrow John says as he looks at Kira as the lift stops on the bridge and he walks out and the doors closed and Kira stands there. Deck 6 main shuttlebay Kira says as she gives the computer an order. (Deck 6, shuttlebay) Kira hacks into the database and opens the doors to the shuttlebay and climbs down the ladder as the shuttle rises up on its platform and she gets into the shuttle. (Shuttle cockpit) Kira walks into the shuttle and sits at the helm and can't activate the engines. Damn it why won't this shuttle start Kira says as she looks at the console. Both John and Typhuss walked in. It won't lift off unless I enter the access code John says as he looks at Kira. She turns in the chair and sees them. How did you two know that I was going to do this Kira says as she looks at them both. John looks at her. We dated once Kira I know how you think John says as he looks at her. And Typhuss looks at her. Your my wife, I know how you think, I knew you would try to return to the tomb and start searching says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at them. I wanna find my old friend who was in the Resistance he was leading the research team through the caverns when we lost contact with them, I need to get back there so will you unlock this console cause if you don't I'll break your arm and you know how I am when I get angry both of you know how I am Kira says as she looks at them. John turns Typhuss facing the transporter room. She's right you know when she was captain of DS9 she wanted to take the Defiant out on a patrol mission in the Gamma Quadrant I told her no and the next thing I knew I was in the infirmary with a broken arm John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss tells John a time when he didn't let Kira take a runabout to DS9 without him. One time Kira tried to take a runabout to Deep Space 9 without me and I hid on the runabout, Kira you are not going alone, I'm going with you says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Kira. John looks at him. You mean we're going and I brought Doctor Crusher with us they may need medical attention John says as he looks at them. Typhuss smiles at him and nods. Computer unlock helm control authorization Martin 447-897 Beta Charlie John says as he gives the computer an order. The helm console powers up. Let's go I've brought phaser rifles, SIMs beacons, tricorders, and hand phasers John says as he and Typhuss are in the back of the shuttle looking at the weapons locker. I got my own type 2 phaser says Typhuss as he shows John his phaser in its holster. We're approaching the cave site now you boys better get up here Kira says over the com system. John gets the compression phaser rifle and powers it up as Crusher gets one as well and the type 2 phaser, Typhuss gets a type 3-E phaser rifle and powers it up and Kira gets one and her Bajoran phaser and they head into the cave and start walking the path. (Cave) Wonder what they were looking for? Beverly says as she looks around with her SIMs beacon. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. They keep moving then they hear a clicking sound. Do you guys hear that? John asked as he looks at them. Typhuss takes his tricorder out and looks at the sensor read outs. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at John.